skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
October 05, 2006
Kayla: Oh, there's the driver! Stephanie: Hey, Mom. I was hoping you'd get here before. Um, where's dad? I thought you guys were coming together. Kayla: I'm sure he'll be here. He wouldn't miss it. Steve: Damn right I wouldn’t. Stephanie: You said you were coming with mom. Steve: I never said I was -- Stephanie: "Your mom and I will be cheering you on." That's what you told me. Steve: And we will be. Kayla: Baby, you know what? It's just a misunderstanding. Really, it's okay. Stephanie: No, it isn’t. It's not okay for either one of you to walk in here and hurt my mother. Steve: Hey, wait a minute. She didn't have anything to do with this. I invited Billie. Stephanie: To our family event, one of the most important days of my life? Steve: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't know it would upset you this much. You see? I told you before. I don't know the first thing about being a parent. Stephanie: That's exactly how you'd like to keep it. Billie: I'm gonna go. Steve: This isn't your fault. Billie: No Stephanie was right. This is a family event. Chelsea, I think we should go. Chelsea: Yeah, we should. Shawn: Hail, hail, the gang's all here well, most anyway. Stephanie: Hey, grandpa. Kayla: Um, where's mom? Shawn: Uh, she's on her way. She went to get a bag of noisemakers. She's anticipating a win. Kayla: I'll take them. Thanks. Steve: Kayla. Listen I’ll try. I wasn't thinking. This is just -- Kayla: You know, listen, Stephanie shouldn't have talked to you that way.. Steve: No, she was right. I don't know anything about being a father or a husband. It would have been better for everybody if I had never come back here. Steve: Hey. Let's get out of here. Billie: No, no, no. You stay. Steve: I don't belong here. Stephanie doesn't want me here. Billie: You're wrong. Shawn: What is going on between you and Steve? Kayla: Nothing... at all. He's moving on . Shawn: And you're letting him? Kayla: What can I do? He doesn't remember anything about us. Shawn: So? I mean, you made him fall in love with you once. There's nothing to say you can't do it again. I remember how you two were, and think about what you two can be. Max: Come on, Red, let me show you how a race is won. Stephanie: Don't forget to buckle up. Kayla: Be careful. Stephanie: Always, Mom. Steve: Hey -- Kayla: Stephanie. Frankie: Kayla. Kayla: Oh, oh, oh. Frankie: I'm sorry. I missed her. I didn't get there in time to give her the medal. Kayla: That's all right. I don't want to be superstitious anyway. Announcer: It's Johnson and Brady. Max: She's on my tail? Got it. revs Stephanie: He just gave me the opening I need. I'm going for it. Kayla: Come on, Stephanie! Announcer: Johnson closing the gap. Brady pulling away. Johnson holding on. Frankie: Come on, Max! Steve: Go, baby! Come on, baby! Come on, you can do it! Announcer: Max Brady has passed Stephanie Johnson, but she is not letting up. Stephanie: No way you're gonna win this one, Brady. Announcer: Johnson's pulling up fast, just before turn three. Kayla: Come on, baby! Category:2006